


The Sweetest Sorrow

by SkeletalConstellation



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Buckle up babes because you're in for a wild ride, Character Death, Curses, Dark, Dark Choco needs help their life is in pieces, Dark Enchantress is like super super evil in this, Dolls, Fairy Tale Curses, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just angst, M/M, No actual sex, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Transformation, irredeemably so, just a warning, mechanical beings, welcome to hell! welcome to hell! welcome to hell!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalConstellation/pseuds/SkeletalConstellation
Summary: From the moment they touched that damned sword, Dark Choco has had almost their entire life ripped away from them by cold, cruel hands. Their job, their home, their friends, all gone in an instant. From that moment, they were nothing but a slave to the darkness.All the same, there was one piece of their past they kept fighting for, one fragment of happiness they clung to with all their might, one sliver of hope to fight the darkness with.Alas, the darkness has been watching them, and Dark Choco is about to find out the hard truth:If you cling to a shard, you will get cut.





	The Sweetest Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh boy. This is gonna be a long one. 
> 
> This was kinda self indulgent, I love writing really twisted stuff and I really love dark fairy tales. Get ready for some Grimm-esque curses and creepies. This is probably gonna be super long, apologies in advance.

Dark Choco let the covers slide off their body as they stood, basking in the early morning light. Today was a big day for them, and a sense of excitement swept through their nerves. Today, they proved themself to the world.

Beside them, the one who held their heart shifted in his sleep, gently reaching out to clutch at their sleeve with the softest of whines. Dark Choco chuckled, leaning down to press the gentlest of kisses to the ballerino's forehead. "Good morrow, stranger," they whispered, making the man smile a little.

"Sleep... few more minutes," Whipped Cream mumbled into mountains of silken blankets and pillows. 

Dark Choco sighed, delicately combing their lover's hair with calloused fingers. “You know I must leave today, my rosebud,” the knight reminded the dancer, “but I'll sleep by your side again tonight.”

“Just a minute more, Bear,” he insisted, pulling them gently back into bed.

Dark Choco chuckled, relenting. “Alright, but only a minute more, my love,” they huffed, pulling the warm body of the primo ballerino into their arms once again. 

  
  
  


 

“Late to your own quest, Captain?”

Dark Choco rolled their eyes, turning to face their long-time friend. “Avocado, what a pleasure. Here to see me off?”

She nodded, flashing a signature grin. “I am indeed, buckaroo. Anything I can do for you before ya go? Any last-minute repairs or patch-ups?”

“Not today, Avo,” they assured her with a dismissive wave. “We have all been tuned up and are in our best shape. Besides, all we're doing is retrieving an old sword- I doubt this will give us much trouble.”

  
  


 

Oh, how cruel fate's sense of irony was. 

  
  


 

Dark Choco felt a deep, burning pain throbbing through their left eye socket, pulling them from unconsciousness and into the waking world. Their eye hurt, or, more accurately, what used to be their eye hurt- all that was left was a bloodied mess below the lid. 

They stumbled to their feet, brandishing the sword they had found to be in their hand and blinking open their good eye to survey the area for danger- then gasped in horror as they finally saw the scene before them. 

Their companions lay dead and scattered all around them, eyes wide in their final expressions of fear and agony. They had been killed brutally, stabbed through armor meant to protect them and left mangled in the dirt that now soaked up their blood. 

Dark Choco scrambled backwards, starting to hyperventilate as their mind scrambled for answers. Who could have done this? Was the culprit still here? Was it the same person who took their eye? Why were they still alive? 

A sense of dread started to wash over them as a horrible possibility wormed its way into their mind. The knight looked down at themself slowly, hoping, praying their hunch was wrong. 

It was not. 

They saw an unfamiliar sword in their grip, the already reddish blade stained with a deeper scarlet. Their armor, once a polished silver, was tarnished with sticky red that clung to every crack and crevice in the metal. 

They dropped to their knees, the sword falling with a clatter to the ground as their legs gave out on them. The scent of death made them nauseous, mind trying so hard to reject the clear, hard truth presented to them. Their good eye welled with terrified tears, and for the first time in years Dark Choco wept. 

“Rise. Do not weep,” a feminine voice commanded, silently approaching from behind and cupping Dark Choco's cheek with measured gentleness. They froze in fear, heart beating so loudly, so very loudly in their ears. Slowly, deliberately, they stood as commanded, picking up the sword as they did- though why they did, they would never know, for they were appalled by that cursed blade. The unknown person chuckled, moving her hands from their cheek to their shoulders.  "You should not weep for them. They have fallen so you may rise, my knight. Take comfort in the fact that they would have done the same to you."

"I... these were my friends," Dark Choco whimpered, flinching away from her touch. "I've known most of them from childhood... and I killed them."

They slowly turned to face the mysterious woman, shrinking away when he saw who it was. "You... no, it couldn't- you're just an old legend-"

"I assure you, my brave knight, I am very much real," the older woman chuckled, replacing her hands on their shoulders. 

They stepped back and away from her, their heart pounding- their knees felt as weak as a newborn fawn's, shaking and threatening to give out beneath them as they took one unsteady step away at time. "What- what did you do to me, witch?" they demanded, terror choking them up.  "What did you make me do?!"

She chuckled, sweeping her staff at their knees to knock them down into a kneel.

"I did nothing, my knight," she hummed, circling them like a shark circles its bleeding prey. "You did this to yourself, when you picked up that sword. And now..."

She lifted their chin with the end of her staff, forcing them to look into her eyes.

"You are mine to command."

 

 

 

Whipped Cream stared out his window, plucking petals off of a pink rose and letting them drift down over the balcony. Night had long since fallen, and yet there was still no sign of his beloved. They should have been back by now... They promised they'd be back by nightfall, so where were they? Had something happened to them?

Whipped Cream Sat up as he saw a single knight on horseback riding towards the castle, making his heart beat just a beat faster. He raced through the castle from the guest chamber he had been situated in, rushing to find out the truth of what had happened. 

Knight Cookie rode in, and Whipped Cream felt his heart drop.

Knight was clutching his side with one hand, barely able to stay on his horse. Blood seeped through his fingers, running down the metal of his armor and staining the saddle below him. Avocado helped him onto the ground, keeping him standing as more people were drawn outside by the ruckus. 

Whipped Cream ran all the way up to him, desperation in his expression. "What happened? Where's the others? Where- where's Dark Choco?"

"Give him some space, he's dying," Avocado reprimanded, but Knight tried to respond despite his injuries.

"All... All dead... Dark... Dark Choco..." he murmured, battling for each breath that filled his lungs. 

Whipped Cream went white as a sheet at his words, mind rejecting Knight's words. "Dark... Dark Choco's- They're dead?"

Knight grunted, looking up into Whipped Cream's eyes with pain and anger. "Dark... killed them..."

The dancer's eyes widened, hands rising up to cover his mouth as he fully realized the horror of the situation. "No... No, that can't be..." he whispered. 

Knight fainted, and the crowd took him away to find medical attention, leaving the king's favorite ballerino alone with the truth that he refused to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it through this chapter! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, I love reading what you have to say!


End file.
